1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sink drains and more particularly to an apparatus for utilizing the sink drain and, if present, the connected disposal, for the disposal of waste while a quantity of usable water or other liquid is contemporaneously contained in the sink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of sink drainer assemblies are well known and are usually associated with the operation of a disposal into which waste is transferred through the sink drain. Various features associated with sink drains are known to prevent debris carried by dispensed fluid from clogging or jamming the faucet assembly, and devices of this type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,369,815; 5,377,362; and 5,398,720.
When a disposal is involved so that there is not normally a concern of separating a liquid from solid debris as is the case with disposalless sinks, the mixture of fluid and solid waste flows through the sink drain and into the disposal for treatment. In that operation, it is not possible to use the sink in any other manner except for the disposal of waste through the drain and disposal while that operation is ongoing. Thus the sink is otherwise immobilized for any other use unless a separate isolated section of the sink or a second portioned sink is available. Even in this case, a sink normally carries only one disposal so that the isolated sink portion has to be carefully used to assure that no solid debris is passed into the drain which has no disposal.
In many instances and for many reasons, there is often a desire to utilize the sink in some other manner even when the disposal is needed. Unfortunately, the conventional procedure requires first the use of the disposal utilizing the entire sink and next utilizing the entire sink without the disposal for whatever other use is needed.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that there is a need for the ability to utilize a disposal equipped sink in more than one way simultaneously, and it is to that need that the present invention is directed.